


Just the Tip... and then the Rest

by FiccinDylan



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gyms, Just the Tip, Semi-Public Sex, then the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: Stiles is a sex positive, strong independent omega, don't need no alpha!And he's just joined a new gym.God, he loves his gym.





	Just the Tip... and then the Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomSlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSlash/gifts), [JennyEllenWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyEllenWicked/gifts).



> I can't. 
> 
> Lol, this is very stupid, but I've had it in drafts and it's the first thing I've been able to write in weeks so.... enjoy!

Damn, Stiles loves steam. He loves everything about it. He loves how hot and foggy the sauna he’s in can get. He loves how the water is equally cloudy and cleansing as the sweat leaches toxins from his pores. He loves that it rises and he found a crazy floating bench to lay on where the steam flows all around him. Yeah, he’s sure it was probably more decorative than functional since there wasn’t much anchoring the slatted, bamboo bench to the wall; but Stiles figured he was light enough and if he didn’t move too much he’d be fine. 

And dammit he wasn’t going to move an inch. He was so comfortable and he felt strong and independent. Everything was perfect since he’d joined this new gym. 

ABO Fitness is an intersex gym right down the street from Stiles’ new apartment. Normally omegas stayed at home until they were mated, but Stiles - _always one to buck a curb_ \- decided to move out and live the single life of a modern omega. He’d played sports in high school and undergrad and wanted to make sure he left time for fitness as he studied for his Masters. He didn’t have a lot of extra time, but he always tried to squeeze in a treat for himself of rigorous physical activity followed by a soothing steam. Sadly, dating for masters students was a myth so the rigorous activity usually came in the form of laps in the pool, circuit training and overly enthusiastic Zumba sessions. 

Stiles had been cautioned as a single omega about joining the gym. The trainer who gave him his first free session told him it was mostly mated alphas and omegas and he wanted to ensure Stiles would be comfortable. Stiles wasn’t offended, but he also wasn’t going to let some pushy knothead alphas keep him away from the super nice gym. The trainer agreed and told him they had a no tolerance policy for harassment and they’d help him out if any alphas got out of line. 

Stiles signed up right then and has been coming back about once or twice weekly for about a month. It’s strange because as much fuss as the trainer made, Stiles hasn’t even really run into any alphas. Granted, the gym was _huge_ -about five stories including the spa level-, and it almost seemed like the alphas kept to one side and the omegas to another. The alphas seemed to favor the power building machines along with the weighted bags and boxing rings, while the omegas used the studios more for classes. 

There was mixing when it came to the indoor track and multipurpose pool, but the different sections on the upper floors were split by wide open area where below you could see two Olympic sized roped off lap pools. Stiles knew that on either side of the pools were the jacuzzis and saunas which were split by representation; one bay for alphas and another for omegas. Stiles usually went to whichever was opened. He was usually there late enough that both were nearly empty and he liked being able to spread out. This particular night he found himself there on a Thursday which is a new night for him, and he noticed the omega saunas were pretty busy despite the fact there seemed to be more activity on the alpha side. Stiles peeked into the boxy ring and saw it brimming with alphas, eager to let off some steam. He took a quick whiff and then headed back to the saunas. A couple of the omega ones were closed and the open ones already had about 3 females and a couple of males in them each. Stiles sighed and trotted over to the alpha saunas which were blessedly empty. This is where Stiles sets up camp. 

He finds the room he’s currently in now with the weird ledge that’s balanced over the steam grate and inhales another lungful of steamy, alpha-infused air. 

If there’s any real danger in being an unmated omega in a sea of alphas it was this. Their fucking pheromones seemed to paint the walls in this gym tinged with good, clean sweat and everything good that someone of Stiles’ biology craves. He wonders idly if he should try to pour a couple of drops of essential oil from his bag onto the hot stones to diffuse the scent a bit, but that idea comes to a halt when he realizes how far away his bag actually is. Granted, it’s just on the other side of the door, but still… there’s no steam out there. And dammit, he’s not getting off of his bench until someone comes in with a spatula and pries him off. So he’ll have to deal and hope no one comes in while he tries to not slick too much on the bench. God, he loved this gym.

He lays there with a damp towel over his eyes and another on his crotch and lets the steam waft around him when the door opens. _Shit_ , he thinks to himself. He must have lost track of time. He knew the ring would be closing soon, but he figured he’d have more time before the parade of alphas began. They must have closed the ring early because suddenly four alphas walked into the sauna. _Fuck_ , what did he do. Sure, he took the meaning of the Alpha/Omega signs to be more of a suggestion than mandate when the gym was more empty, but that didn’t mean everyone felt that way! He should get up and leave, right? But he was there first, why should he have to leave? Sure, he was in the wrong spa, but they’re all grownups, alphas can handle omegas just _existing_ , can’t they? 

_Shit_ , can Stiles? He wonders as the alphas file in laughing and spreading out on various benches. The scent of pure unfiltered alphas begins to mingle with the steam in the room and Stiles can feel even more slick begin to pool on the bench he’s on. The window for him being able to leave has passed, and he shifts awkwardly on the bench, hoping no one notices him, or at the very least thinks he’s just asleep. 

“Shit, Coach kicked my ass tonight.” One of the alphas say as he ladles some water on to the hot rocks. Stiles swears he can feel eyes briefly on him, but doesn’t dare to look. He can sense one sitting on the bench that’s weirdly kind of below the one he’s on, and then the other two sit on each side of the small room. 

“Where are the towels?” One of the other alphas asks. Stiles furrows his brow… was- was the thing he was laying on supposed to hold _towels_? That would make sense, as there’s no way an alpha would ever try to lay on this thing. Even now, as Stiles fidgets he finds it’s not the most sturdy. He’s trying to stay still, but he’s also trying to keep from getting a hard-on and pushing out even more slick. He’s… gotta lot going on. 

“Do you guys smell something weird? Not bad, just... “ another alpha trails off. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut. He’s always produced a lot of slick as an unmated omega. The room was so full of alpha pheromones he was sure it wouldn’t get through, but evidently it did. 

“Why am I hard?” says the alpha under him. Another alpha laughs at him. 

“Well, Derek, I would have thought your dad would have had this talk with you a long time ago, but as an apha there are certain _changes_ your body goes through-”

“Shut up, Boyd! That’s not what I mean!” The one called Derek hisses. Stiles hears him sit up and swears he can hear the alpha throw his towel off to the side. He can tell partially from the sound, but mostly from the waft of pure, unfiltered, unmated alpha that nearly slaps Stiles on the ass. Stiles bites his lip almost to bleeding to keep the moan from escaping his lips as he coyly raises a knee to try and mask his hardon. He realizes he probably is giving this Derek guy an eyeful through the slats, but he doesn’t care, he’s just gotta find a way to get out of there. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Derek,” The Boyd one continues, “you’re gonna find that you have new urges, maybe even some hair in strange spots.”

“I swear to gaia, Boyd.”

“Is it my highlights?” Another alpha says causing Boyd and yet another unidentified alpha to laugh. “I know they look good, and I’ve always appreciated your open mindedness, Derek. But don’t tease me, okay? If you’re not really into alphas, let me know now and I’ll just keep going after that Parrish guy who comes in on Tuesday nights.”

“Jackson, stop being a dick.” The final alpha finally says, an eager enthusiasm naturally in his voice. “You know you’re not Derek’s type.”

“Hey, shut up, Scott! I’m everybody’s type.” Jackson says, almost like it’s a catchphrase as the rest of the alphas groan. Stiles finds he rolls his eyes fondly beneath the towel. 

“Seriously though, what’s going on?” Scott asks, “I can smell something else past all this douchey alpha sludge, it’s really nice.”

“Do you think one of the omegas was in here and did the oil thing?” Jackson says inhaling, “I love when they put that shit in their saunas. I’m telling you, more alphas should be open to some refinement, we don’t have to smell like sweat and death all the time.”

“What would you want to smell like?” Boyd asks with a laugh in his voice. His voice is deep and makes Stiles shiver.

“Lemongrass… that’s what it is.” Derek says, sniffing the air deeply. Stiles cringes, he’s always been told his scent favors lemongrass. “It’s not direct, but it’s like an undertone. _Fuck_ , why is lemongrass making me hard?!”

“Because you’re a freak.” Jackson says and Stiles isn’t sure, but he’s sure Derek is flipping him off. Dammit, with all the fuss he makes of not being a helpless single omega, Stiles is the one that is being brought to his knees and drowning in alpha soup! He wants to do bad, naughty things to all of them, even the mated which he’s guessing are the Scott and Boyd ones since their scents just kind of have a generic “alpha” effect, and Jackson’s scent seems wholly disinterested which was unusual, but gay alphas and omegas were not unheard of. 

Derek though, the man’s scent sung to him, like a marvelous, woody pine after the rain. It was everything the textbooks (or in Stiles’ case, the online fiction, _ahem_ ) said it would be. It was perfect. 

He had to get the fuck out of there. 

“Fuck, it’s me, I’m so sorry!” He shouts out, drawing the attention of the four alphas. He drags the towel from his face and finally takes in his steamy surroundings. 

It was like the best and worst opening to a porno ever. Closest to the door was a large man with bright brown eyes, and sparkling white teeth that Stiles could see as the man gaped at him comically. The sweat beaded and trickled down his chocolate brown skin and it took everything for Stiles not to lick his lips. He noticed the alpha’s mating band glinting in the light as it clutched to the towel in his lap. Across from him were the other two alphas sharing a bench. One with short cropped hair that boasted the blond highlights. Stiles had seen him before in a couple of the integrated classes and definitely remembered how he always tried to hit on Parrish, their pilates instructor. Next to him was the one called Scott whose big brown eyes, and tilted head reminded Stiles of a puppy. He kind of wanted to pet him. He noticed Scott had no towel and just had his hand shielding his junk. He had a mating band too. 

Finally Stiles moved his head slightly to the side to look at Derek who was now straddling the bench he was sitting on and staring up at Stiles like a starving man in the desert and Stiles was an impractical Coke machine. His thighs flexed and he had a raging hard-on and Stiles kinda wishes he could stab himself in the eyes to keep from staring. 

“I shouldn’t be here!” Stiles nearly cries out. Scott looks around. 

“Dude, it’s a sauna, we’re like, liberal. Literally anyone can be here.” He says calmly trying to soothe the omega. He looks around, “I don’t get what’s going on.”

“I’m the reason you’re hard!” Stiles says apologetically to Derek. He sits up slightly and then stills as the bench he’s on wobbles slightly. Shit, this was such a bad idea.

“Damn, and I thought I was narcissistic.” Jackson says, elbowing Scott in the side. He looks back at Stiles, “Respect though, self confidence is a major turn-on. However, I know we joked, but I don’t think Derek actually goes for alphas.”

“Jackson, you’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” Boyd says, fondly shaking his head. He indicates towards Stiles, “He’s clearly-”

“I’m an omega!” Stiles hisses, eyes darting around the room, pleading for the alphas to understand and just let him leave with a tiny sliver of his slick soaked dignity, “I came in here because it was empty and most of the omega saunas were closed or full and I’m an omega and fine, okay! I like the smell of the alpha sauna, sue me! I didn’t know you all would be in here and I swear I’m not some slutty omega trying to trick you into fucking me, but you know what? Even if I were, that doesn’t excuse personal responsibility and judging me would make you really gross so don’t do that, and I’m rambling because I’m nervous and I’m just going to fucking go, okay?!” Stiles throws his hands up and sits up so he can maneuver his way off the shelf/bench holding him when the bottom half cracks and lands square between Derek’s legs. The only thing keeping it from being a catastrophe was the fact that Derek had a hard-on which was angled up in the air and not lying flat on the bench.

“What the _fuck_?!” Everyone screams out as much to his absolute horror, Stiles legs fly back nearly over his head and he begins to _slide_ down, slipping through the pool of slick he’d produced on the bench. In between a scream and an inhale to scream again, Stiles is in Derek’s lap, with the alpha’s cock lodged firmly inside of him. 

“ _Ummm…_ ”

Stiles is sex positive. He always has been. He’s a strong, independent omega, don’t need no alpha, and he’s able to get his needs fulfilled sexually without the pesky threat of overly attaching himself to some knothead. He’s not about boxes or labels, he knows in general he prefers alphas, male or female are fine (the females have an especially interesting anatomy that frightens and amuses Stiles in equal amounts), and he’s had his share of college appropriate dalliances with his own fairer sex. Overall he knows that as long as his sense of self is in check and he doesn’t miss a birth control dosage, he’s good to fuck around and blow off the haters who insist that omegas should only have sex with their mates.

That said, he did grow up in a very particular environment. His dad never gave him crap at home, but the teachers at the finishing schools made it clear what they thought of him when he was suspended for giving Danny Mahealani a blowjob in the boy’s bathroom in high school while Danny was only given a slap on the wrist. He and his dad fought it and got the suspension lifted, but the damage had been done and Stiles got slapped with a crappy rep for the rest of his high school career. He knew he wasn’t “slutty”, or rather, he knew that “slutty” as a bad thing didn’t exist other than to try and put sex positive omegas in their place. 

And though he knew all of this, he couldn’t help but feel like a very giant slut with a hot column of pulsating alpha cock nestled in his cavity that belonged to an alpha he didn’t even fucking know. 

“ _UMMMM!!”_ Stiles says again, urgent, and at a complete lack of knowing what else to fucking say when one very literally just slips and trips on a dick. 

“Derek, are you-?” Boyd says cautiously, keeping his distance and seemingly not knowing whether to leave, or stay or… die on the spot like Stiles wants to. “Are you... _inside_ the-?”

“What the fuck just happened?” the room in particular seems to ask. No one can name the source so Stiles guesses it was just the universe or like… _God._

“Did you just? - Scott says, indicating to whatever was going on under Stiles’ towel which - _no, no, no!_ Stiles thinks, shaking his head stupidly. He couldn’t have the rest of these alphas knowing what’s happened. It doesn’t stop the Scott one from still trying to figure it out. 

“I think he, umm, well… Derek, if you tried to stand up _right now_ -”

“No!” Jackson thankfully yells. Stiles’ relief is short-lived though as he realized Jackson isn’t saving him. The alpha points at him, excitement in his eyes, “From the horse’s mouth, _Omega_ , what just happened?”

Stiles swallows, absolutely refusing to be embarrassed despite the fact his entire exterior is burning red. He clears his throat, “Well you see, when an omega comes of age-”

“Am I…” Derek _finally_ says, much to Stiles’ complete and utter dismay, “... _inside_ of you?”

Stiles looks wildly at the alpha and it’s as though his body has just now decided to catch up. He can feel his passage finally accepting the… _ahem_ impressively large intrusion and the nerve endings that line his walls are… well, they’ve found their purpose. 

A jolt of pleasure surges through Stiles’ body lighting him up, as he helplessly throws his head back and lets a defeated little whimper slip from his mouth. He’s willing his hips not to grind down on Derek’s junk, but resistance is futile and shit, the length is just long enough to tap insistently on Stiles’ _love button_.

“On your _what_? What did he just say?” Jackson asks incredulously as everyone slowly starts to come back online. 

Boyd is the first to stand, gripping his towel around himself and pointing to the doors. 

“You guys, I think we need to go _now_.” He says. Scott nods quickly and gets up, though his hand is now wrapped around his dick and his towel is nowhere to be seen. Oh wait, there it is, in Jackson’s mouth as he bites it and stares at Stiles and Derek with wide, horny eyes. 

“I think we need to fucking stay if what’s happening is what I think is happening? Derek, you piece of shit, is your dick really a literal magnet for omega poon?!” He laughs, bouncing excitedly. Derek turns to him and growls, fangs bared and claws just slightly indenting the omega’s skin. The movement causes Stiles to moan again, this time whimpering at the sudden shift. Derek turns back to Stiles and wraps both hands protectively around Stiles’ thighs, tucking the overheated omega into his chest and licking his cheek, calming the freaked out omega. 

“Get the fuck out!” Derek hisses at his bone head friends who finally start to make their way outside. Before they go, Stiles musters up all his resolve and lifts his head from Derek’s chest. 

“And don’t fucking say anything!” he insists. Scott peeks back in. 

“Bro, it’s cool, we’re not judging you, don’t worry!”

“That’s not what I mean!” Stiles tries to explain, but isn’t too bothered as the reason for his lack of coherency is now pressing directly against his prostate since Derek moved him in closer. He’s trying hard not to concentrate on the matter at hand or rather… _the dick in ass_ , and instead starts to think of his schedule for the rest of the week. He shudders, “I can’t lose my membership to this gym!” 

The boys look confused at the door, but Derek looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a knowing nod. 

“Yeah, I get it.”

Stiles swoons a bit, and then maybe cums a little as his body starts to tremble, begging him to move up and down the alpha’s rod. 

“Damn, that shouldn’t be as sexy as it is.” Jackson says, now openly jacking it in the doorway. 

“Get the fuck out!” Derek yells again, this time flashing his blood red alpha eyes as his friends finally take heed and leave closing the door behind them. They stay close, obviously keeping watch and Stiles can’t help but find it a little endearing. 

As soon as the door closes fully Stiles exhales and then makes the mistake of looking directly into Derek’s eyes. Eyes are the doors to the soul and if Derek’s eyes are to be believed, that soul is seafoam green with specks of brown and ringed in omega bait. Fuck, Stiles was a goner and he knew it as his eyes scanned the long, sure nose and the wide set mouth that was trembling with the slightest hint of bunny teeth and razor sharp incisors. Stiles wanted to feel them on his skin. 

“-really want to get off?” the mouth that Stiles was _still_ staring at says. It turns out it’d been talking for a while, but Stiles was only now hearing it. Shit, he could he could hear it all the way from the tip of his cock to his fucking toenails. He felt it from the peaks of his pert nipples to the tips of every single follicle on his head. 

“Yeah, I wanna get off.” Stiles says as sultrily as he knew how. Which isn’t that much admittedly. A lot of his flirting involves him backing ass first into some alpha’s face and letting biology do the rest. Now that he’s skipped a million steps, he was unsure of how he should get this train moving, or even if he should. 

“Oh!” The alpha says, a shadow of disappointment crossing his face. Stiles is about to ask when he feels the alpha’s hands wrap around the omega’s thighs, lifting him up. Shit, Stiles could get use to being bounced like a rag doll on alpha cock. He closes his eyes and grins as the alpha lifts him up, up, up… and off his cock entirely?

Stiles eyes fly open, “Wait, what? Why are you? Wha-” He flails, falling forward and wrapping his arms possessively around the alpha’s neck while trying to lock his ankles behind his back and guide him back inside. Derek’s arms fly out to the side and his eyes widen. 

“What? You said you wanted to get off!” He yells, as though trying to absolve himself from any shenanigans. 

“Yeah, and then you pulled me _off_ of your gorgeous cock, how is that helping?!” Stiles says, still scrambling and refusing to let go as Derek attempts to pry the wily omega from his frame. “Stop! What are you- fucking get back inside of me, you big tease!”

“I’m the _tease_?! You told me-” Derek, cut off by Stiles’ tongue invading his mouth, turns his head quickly, “-fuck, you said _no_ , and I’m not the kind of alpha that is just going to take advantage. Scent is not all of consent!”

Stiles head shoots up as he finally backs up from the panting alpha. His body seizes, cramping as punishment for being suddenly empty, but Stiles fights through and looks at the alpha longingly. 

“Dude, you said you wanted to get me off!” He whines. He would feel some way about it, but he couldn’t be assed to be anything but petulant as he watches the alpha’s hard cock glistening in Stiles’ slick. Stiles licks his lips. 

“Stop that!” Derek admonishes, still trying to catch his breath in the humid room. “I asked you if you want to get off-”

“Yeah.” Stiles nods, failing to see how they haven’t been on the same page, still a little hazy from all the pheromones of the loss of blood from his brain to his dick.

“ _Of my dick!”_

 _“Yeah!”_ he agrees again, still not catching on. 

“I meant physically!” Derek flails and Stiles finally gets it, forming his mouth into an ‘O’ and missing Derek’s reaction to it. 

“And I thought you meant sexily! I mean.. I know we just… or rather, haven’t fucking met at all, but like, I’m… shit, I’m a giant slut aren’t I?” Stiles ponders as he takes in the situation. Here he was, an unmated omega in an alpha sauna and he’s pretty sure his slick leaked on the stones and he’s just a very giant bag of sl-

“Don’t call yourself that!” Derek insists. “You’re… a beautiful omega and clearly a sexual being and that’s fine, I just want to know it’s what you want. I grew up around a lot of omegas, I get how much alphas can be asses. You’ve seen Jackson.”

Stiles laughs and watches the alpha as he scratches the back of his head shyly. Stiles grins and moves forward towards Derek on the bench. 

“Well Derek, my name is Stiles, and I’d very much like you to get me off… _sexily._ ” he says with a sassy brow and a wink. Derek grins, leaning forward to slot their mouths together when the door to the sauna flies open. 

“Dammit Hale, what’s going on in here? Bilinski, is that you? Don’t you know these are the alpha saunas?!” Coach yells at them and it would be intimidating if it wasn’t Coach’s default.

“Sorry Coach, nothing is-” Derek starts with a surprising calm given his dick is still very much out. Stiles, on the other hand, panics.

“Please don’t kick me out of the gym! I didn’t know and I think I got slick on your rocks and I broke your bench!” Stiles pleads, nearly in tears as he points at the bench hanging half off the wall behind him. “I can’t live without the steam and I’m only two smoothies away from a free one!”

“Stiles, he’s not going to kick us out of the gym, we haven’t _done_ anything.” Derek eyes Stiles, his eyes shouting _be cool_ at the overly excited omega. Stiles tries to get his shit together, but despite being the son of a sheriff (or maybe because of it) he was shit at lying and he hated being berated by authority. And he fucking loves this gym!

“Well as long as you guys weren’t in here fucking, I’ve got nothing to kick you out for, now get out here and I’ll go open a another room on the omega side for you, Bilinski. Usually when we’re more empty it’s not that big of a deal, but when we’re full they insist. Otherwise all the steam makes people go sex crazed and nuts, did I ever tell you how I met Greenberg?” 

Coach rambles as Stiles stands and follows him out of the steam room. He’s still very horny but grateful they were able to get away with this and hopefully continue later. The thought of later comes to Stiles’ mind and he can feel a line of slick slither down his leg and trickle down his calf onto the floor. He can’t help but grin. 

“Fuck!” His grin is short lived as Derek cries out behind him, slipping in the slick and flying through the air. As he falls, his foot hits the jut of Stiles’ knee causing the omega to launch backwards into Derek’s chest. Derek protectively grabs Stiles around the waist and the two go crashing onto the ground, Derek flat on his back and Stiles sitting up… in a position that could only be described as… _reverse cowgirl_.

“Again!?” Jackson crows with laughter as Coach turns around and sees the two in a heap on the floor. The towels have long since gone and the door is wide open as the joining of Stiles and Derek is on display for all of the gym to see. And make no mistake, with all the commotion, more of the patrons have gathered around and Stiles is concentrating way too hard on not coming to do anything decent like cover himself or get up. 

“Dammit, how in the hell?!” The Coach yells as he reaches out a hand to help Stiles up. Stiles’ grip holds about halfway up Derek’s cock when it slips and Stiles lands inelegantly again back on Derek’s lap, causing the alpha to yell out as he starts coming. 

“Oh shit, umm, you’re name is Stiles, right? You have to get up before Derek starts-” Scott pushes coach aside and tries to reach out for Stiles to help him up, but it’s too late. Stiles eyes roll in the back of his head as he feels Derek begin to swell inside of him, locking the two together. 

“Oh my god, please look away,” He’s able to get out, begging with the crowd to turn. Boyd is already facing the door, shaking his head and acting like a human shield to the mating pair. Jackson shrugs. 

“Why? I mean, this is a beautiful thing, and no one thinks any less of you, I say just enjoy it.”

Stiles is impressed by this forward thinking, but shakes his head, “No, the sex is fine, it’s just I’m about to cum and I don’t want you to see my _ohhhhhh_ -” 

Later, when Jackson tells this story to his nieces, nephews and god children, he will marvel at the ability of an an omega so beautiful having an ‘O’ face so disastrous. ‘ _And yet through all of that, children_ ,” he’ll say, wearing a light sweater with reading glasses perched on his nose, “ _your papa still managed to get that dick… #twice!_ ”

“Oh thank gaia you were reverse cowgirl. That was ugly.” Jackson says, shuddering as he pulls his camera phone out from nowhere and snaps a picture of Stiles’ face. 

Stiles hated Jackson. Well, he loved him, he was sure of that, but he loved just about everything on default when he had a knot pulsating in his ass. He loved steam, and he still loves and mourns the bench. And he loves Coach and Boyd, Scott and Jackson, but most of all, he loves Derek: owner of said knot. Fuck it, why couldn’t he fall in love with a knot? Derek seemed like a good guy and Stiles knew they were obviously compatible. Maybe he could let himself have this? 

“How long is this going to take, Hale?” Coach yells, covering his eyes with his hand. “Do I need to call an ambulance, or are you good?”

Derek musters up all his strength to mumble out, “ _fuck you, Coach_ ” which Coach takes as a cue to leave and that the men will be just fine. He walks out of the room and the guys walk back in closing the door behind them. Jackson and Scott sit on the bench casually while Boyd still stands facing the door. 

“So, since we’ve got a while, let’s get to know one another. I think I’ve seen you doing pilates, am I right?” Jackson asks, taking a swig from a bottle of water Stiles is sure was pilfered from his bag. He sighs -happily defeated- and settles back, using Derek’s chest as a bed and contemplates how this was his life and what the rest of it will look like with Derek and his group of ridiculous friends in it. He feels hot hands glide up and down his sides and turns his head a bit, baring his neck to the alpha’s nose who begins lightly scenting him. 

He smiles. 

God, he loves this gym. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you know I have [a podcast](http://bhadpoodcast.tumblr.com) and we just launched [a fun discord server](https://discord.gg/NUYw6Wj)! Feel free to come by and check us out!
> 
> My next work is going to be... well it's sterek, with past sheriffargent and currently petopher and there's some crazy sterargent messiness involved/ I'm sure y'all will love it. Ya deviants! <3


End file.
